1. Field
The invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a display apparatus capable of effectively preventing light-leakage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a liquid display apparatus having light weight and small size has been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display apparatus has been used due to a performance and a competitive price. However, the CRT display apparatus has a weakness with a size or portability. Therefore the liquid display apparatus has been highly regarded due to small size, light weight and low-power-consumption of the liquid display apparatus.
Generally, a liquid crystal display apparatus has a display panel and a receiving container receiving the display panel. The receiving container may include a top chassis and a bottom chassis. A buffering member may be disposed between the display panel and the top chassis. The buffering member may block light from a gap between the top chassis and the bottom chassis and remove static electricity charged on a polarizing film disposed on the display panel. In addition, the buffering member may effectively prevent a surface of the display panel from being scratched by the top chassis formed with metal.